


One-shot Collection

by littleLuciernaga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLuciernaga/pseuds/littleLuciernaga
Summary: My friend Miki and I like to put the entire Enstars cast on randomizers and write down small fics of whatever comes out, both platonic and romantic. Also, I do three-sentence fics and tiny paragraphs for friends from time to time. This is a space for that!(I'm choosing not to tag specific relationships because I don't want to clutter tags with tiny contributions.)





	1. Yuuta/Wataru

 

Right at this moment, Yuuta should be in the light music club. Instead, he's at the auditorium's backstage, eyes wide and hands already trembling with the weight of a box full of props that should've been in Rei's hands over ten minutes ago.

It doesn't matter right now, though; Yuuta chooses not to let it bother him because curiosity always gets the best of responsibility, and anybody can understand that. He lets himself stare ahead, and though it's only the wave of loosely braided platinum hair and the little dust particles around the dull stage lights that he can actually see, it's not a bother at all. What matters most in this particularly lonely rehearsal is the delivery of a song he's hearing-- passionate, flamboyant and a little too much, but at the same time, just about enough to get soaked into the performance. 

Halfway into it, Yuuta decides to put the box down because he's going to need his hands to applaud. Sure enough, Wataru immediately turns around to face him when the unexpected sound of clapping pulls him out of the ending notes of his song. He looks bewildered for the tiniest of moments before his expression settles into something even bigger and more excited than his usual smile; like his voice was meant all along to lure anybody into the auditorium and had worked perfectly.

"Well, welcome! How long have you been there, exactly?"

"Ah--I got in right as you were starting, actually...!" Yuuta goes, suddenly nervous he's been spotted. He clearly didn't think through beyond just praising the performance, and it showed in his flushed cheeks. "Sakuma-senpai asked me to get some stuff from here while aniki set up the instruments. Said you wouldn't mind."

Wataru laughs. It's a little too loud, but contagious enough that Yuuta feels at ease smiling back at him.

"Not at all! And lucky you, just in time to get a sneak peak of _Fine_ 's newest material."

"Yeah, it's a shame you'd only get a small solo out of that..."

The reply comes out so naturally Yuuta has no time to even think about it, and once it does, a little more color arises to his cheeks; he seemed to be going strictly by his gut now. Wataru seems genuinely surprised, and as always, any emotion that isn't involved with his own playfulness is fleeting, quickly replaced by what could only be described as stars in his eyes. He grins big at Yuuta, quickly glancing down at the color of his hairclip for reference.

"Such kindness, how wonderful! You're the younger one, if I recall correctly-- Yuuta-kun?"

"Y-yeah, I _did_ say aniki just now-"

Before Yuuta can say anything else, Wataru bends over to get the box for him and places it back in his arms, smiling eagerly.

"You should get going for now, but know this-" He passes by him, patting his shoulder and winking, "You're _very_ much invited to our next live! So look forward to it, alright?"

He isn't really given a chance to answer until Wataru's giving him his back again, readying himself for more rehearsals.

Yuuta simply smiles at the back of his head, adjusts the weight of the box into his arms, and leaves feeling a strange but very lovely kind of lightness before he heads back to the light music clubroom.


	2. Chiaki/Makoto

Makoto kind of regrets his decision to watch Subaru’s club practice during the split-second a stray ball hits him full-force in the face. 

Next thing he knows, the whole basketball team is huddled up around him, words and looks of concern downing on him all at once. He can’t quite make any of it all until captain Chiaki asks them to quiet down, authority clearer than usual in his tone. His face is suddenly closest to Makoto’s, and it is right then that the blonde notices he’s being held in the strong but gentle grip of his arms. 

“Uh...!”  Makoto squeaks, eyes wide. Chiaki doesn't seem to notice his surprise, his brows furrowed with concern.

“Thank goodness you came to! Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah..." Makoto stutters, and flinches. "Wait, my glasses-?!”

“Akehoshi-kun picked them up and they aren’t broken, so don’t worry." Chiaki reassures him. "You’re what’s important here!”

Despite feeling his face swollen--especially his nose--, Makoto finds it in himself to laugh sheepishly at such a gallant exclamation. Maybe the hit left him delirious, but he has to admit that Chiaki is actually being kind of dashing at the moment, if a little dramatic.

“I’m okay, I’m just going to get some ice--eh--?”

Before Makoto can even get through his sentence, he’s being lifted by Chiaki in the unmistakably embarrassing bridal-style. The way the upperclassman smiles down at him makes him think so much of teenage heartthrobs and movie superheroes that the brunette's unit and his position as a red hero has never felt as fitting. And in all honesty, Makoto would be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart skip a tiny little beat; enough to nearly miss his next dramatic delivery.

“I’ll take care of that!”

"Uh. Wait, wha-!?"

Chiaki adjusts Makoto's weight in his arms, and Makoto’s yelp is equal times surprised as it is kind of horrified. The rest of the basketball can’t help but grin or groan at the scene as their captain disappears into the distance, his distressed damsel in tow.


	3. Hokuto/Tori

When Hokuto bends to take some yen back into his pocket, he finds himself face to face with a tiny student snugly crammed under the bench.

"You're..."

"Shh!" Tori is quick to interrupt, talking in angry little whispers, "If my slave happens to hear you I won't _ever_ forgive you, so talk quietly or go away right now!"

A frown quickly crawls into Hokuto's expression, yet he finds himself staying still instead of going as asked, despite the ease it could give him. Must be his need to either spite or put the little brat in place.

"I just want my lunch money, it's right next to you."

Tori stares down to make sure he's not lying, and has the nerve to laugh merrily when he spots the coins.

"Wow, this is worthwhile to you? Like enough to actually look for it?"

"Just give it to me."

"It's not even three digits!"

"Stop it, Himemiya."

The boy's angelic face simply sneers at him.

"Man, what's so interesting about you if you care about this kinda thing~?" He giggles. "President's one and only fluke, for sure."

" _Himemiya."_

The little heir's last retort is to stick his tongue out at Hokuto-- and with that, he decides he's had enough. He can tell Tori is quite satisfied with himself for successfully chasing him away for a few moments, but he doesn't leave the bench just yet, looking around for a bit. Tori crawls out to pout at him, and to the boy's clear distaste, Hokuto smiles down at him before he can shoo him away.

"W-What's that dumb grin for!" 

Hokuto's expression is serene as he calls out, loud and clear:

"Fushimi, he's right here."


	4. Keito/Yuzuru

Though the gray sky isn't exactly the prettiest, the peaceful sound of rain more than makes up for the gloom. 

Keito stares out the classroom's window, a hand pressed to the cool glass for support. His reflection shows he doesn't look quite as relaxed as he feels, and it also serves as a subtle way to look over Yuzuru's expressions as he scribbles away at the documents Tori should've looked over long ago. 

Truth be told, he kind of expects for a single moment of weakness to catch him looking tired or annoyed, but to no avail; Yuzuru remains classy and composed, like he's the actual student council member who should be coped up in school after classes in the midst of what's soon to be a downpour. It makes Keito both impressed and incredibly guilty to see such diligence.

"...Say, Fushimi," He calls out, without moving or looking away. "Do you know Himemiya’s current whereabouts?"

"Hopefully home with this weather." Yuzuru quickly replies, also without taking his look away from his current task, "The young master can't afford to catch a cold with all he has to do."

"Yes, but among those things are his duties at the council..." Keito sighs, his breath slightly fogging the window. He speaks without thinking. "I'm really sorry I had to give you all that paperwork. I'm afraid it isn't fair."

There's no response at that and at least for a little moment, the rain is all that can be heard in the little office; but it is thanks to the window that Keito can catch one surprising outcome to his careless little comment: how after a quiet moment of surprise, Yuzuru allows himself a secret and small smile.This small amount of kindness he's shown Yuzuru feels somehow expected and unexpected, and it makes him feel a strangely satisfied to get him to make any face besides his polite neutrality.

And now, to Keito's surprise, Yuzuru is the one to talk back, his voice easy and relaxed. 

“Don’t worry, president... and thank you. I'm sure I can handle as much.”

With that, Keito supposes he doesn't mind waiting to go home until Yuzuru's done with work.

 


	5. Kuro/Kaoru

Kaoru forgets the reason he came to the dojo as soon as he walks in.

It's not because it's too complicated, but it matters so little it flies out of his head when he hears the first-year Tetora yelling at the top of his lungs and then sees him fly across the dojo; quickly getting slammed against the floor with a strength and ease that doesn't seem to match at all with that of training or a friendly spar. The blonde doesn't have time to do much besides stare with a slightly open mouth as the kid immediately sits up with such energy one could swear he didn't even feel the hit.

“That was seriously _so_ awesome!!”

Tetora's attacker and mentor smirks. Instead of replying, Kuro wipes the sweat out of his forehead, and It pains Kaoru to admit how cool it makes him look.

“We’re gonna rematch after a break, so go prepare yourself." Kuro says, "We got a guest.”

“Got it!”

Kaoru almost wonders who he means, but is lucky enough to  actually catch Kuro's sharp eyes locking with his as Tetora leaves to a corner to go freshen up.

“Oh. Uh, hey.” Kaoru goes, eloquently. 

“Did you need something?”

Despite the training and just having thrown a fifteen year old over his head, Kuro doesn't seem tired or any less snippy than usual. The only hint that he's been working out at all are the beads of sweat running down his skin, the white and messed up uniform and the unruliness of his hair. It’s like he makes no effort at all to show off his strength, manliness and discipline even right then.

On what he realizes is his first time one-on-one with him, Kaoru can't help but notice that, up close, Kuro is actually kind of--

“ _Hey._ I'm on schedule here.”

“Uh--" Kaoru goes, and clears his throat.  "Yeah, sorry,  right...Um.”

He can't help himself as he subtly stares up and down, uncharacteristically at a loss for words. It  hit hims in a weird and sudden way that, despite lacking a womanly charm or shape or being--well, a girl--, there was no denying Kuro had a lot of appeal. What he thought of early on as being envious of his good workout routines turns on more and more alarming as Kuro walks towards him.

“...Does it have to do with outfits or costumes?”

“Huh…” Kaoru blinks, “I think so, actually?”

Kuro nods firmly.

“Figures.. Sakuma mentioned something earlier this week, if I remember correctly. Plus, you keep staring at my clothes.”

“Oh-- right. It's the clothes. Absolutely.”

Seeing nothing strange in Kaoru's stiff words, Kuro sets out for his bag.

“I'll go with you now that we’re on break, then-”

“Wait, don't.”

Kaoru blurts out the command too quickly to take it back, and clumsily adds to it.

“Uh. I can wait for you to put on your usual uniform first. So you don't measure us all... you know, all sweaty.” 

He's not too far gone to avoid words like 'hot', but definitely enough to force himself to look away for his remaining time in the dojo.

 


	6. Tsukasa/Mika

"...Come again?"

Arashi probably shouldn't be clasping Tsukasa's hands or stay smiling like  _ that _ after asking something so odd, but seems too pleased with the request to be bothered to be thorough.  

"Just as you heard! Please, please talk to him as well, Tsukasa-chan. I know it'll do him good if it’s you."

Despite being more or less used to his upperclassmen’s weird requests and tasks, Tsukasa can still feel himself grimace at this one no matter how composed his comeback is.

"I'm flattered you'd trust me with a task as personal... but why me? Ritsu-senpai's in your class, so wouldn't he be more suited for something like this?"

A chuckle. It takes every inch of will for Tsukasa not to pout at how knowing it is.

"Aha, but you know how he has problems with...ah,  _ disposition _ . And you don't need me to tell you about Izumi-chan or our capricious Ou-sama, do you?"

_....Point taken. _

Arashi takes his silence as a cue to ask again.

"So what do you say? Can you just try?"

After a few beats of silence, Tsukasa can only sigh. It's not like he has much of an option from the beginning when it's Arashi asking, anyways.

_ There goes his very rare free time. _

\--

Though he was given no deadline, Tsukasa can feel himself growing distressed as the days pass and he hasn't made a single move regarding his promise. It's just weird to think about, after all-- What could bring him to class 2-B besides his seniors from Knights?  What business does he have with Valkyrie or the handicrafts club?

If anything, he praises himself for remembering the unit, class and club so clearly-- even if it's the very least he can do for this complete stranger-. It does next to nothing in helping him come up with a good way to approach the situation, but--

Either way, there's no going around the stress the situation presses on him, and embarrassing as it is, it makes his guard drop a little. 

_ 'Just for today' _ , Tsukasa thinks, hand reaching into his pocket. 

Outside the infirmary after a busy day of classes seems safe enough a place and time to give himself a treat, but he's quickly proven wrong when he hears a little whistle come from inside the room.

"Aha, I've seen those at Oshi-san's place before~!"

He can only place a face into this voice when he turns around, eyes widening at the way convenience has worked in his favor:

One nicely tucked Mika Kagehira grins from the infirmary bed, cheeks bright with fever and maybe even a little bit of friendliness. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tsukasa remembers Arashi's offhand mention of a cold, and the urgency for company for the odd-eyed boy seems a lot more understandable now, as is his unconscious choice to be near the infirmary. The boy looks awful, if not downright _ delirious _ with sickness. The redhead fully steps into the room, careful to keep a respectful distance between him and any undesired virus.

"Pardon?"

Mika chuckles, his voice noticeably raspy in just that.

"The candy, the candy-- I'd recognize a pretty color like that just about anywhere...not that I can have it, of course, but I just gotta say it if I know it, y'know?"

Safe to say, he doesn't. Tsukasa doesn't know the slightest about most things, and sad as it is, he's at least willing to learn. He's not sure if the boy will be this easy to talk to once he's all better, so he might as well take his chances right now. His hand goes once more into his pocket.

"Well...it's not the only kind I carry around these days, truth be told." The curiosity in Mika's eyes shines through just this, and it makes it easier for Tsukasa's smile to come out naturally. 

"I can keep showing you until we get to something I can give away without much consequence, no?"

“Sounds good!”

There ends up being not a single one he can actually give away without upsetting Mika's stomach or getting in trouble with Shu, but the intention is what matters most.

Or at least, that's what he feels he can tell Arashi the next day.

 


	7. Tsumugi/Kuro

The silence of the handicrafts room is unmatched, even when all club members happen to have a moment to spare to be at the classroom at the same time. The most that can be heard at those times besides the sewing machines are Mika's remarks and questions for Shu, or the rare occasion Valkyrie's leader happens to design something he's especially proud of, voice booming and elevating as his partner's cheers.

Other than those rare little chances, it's usually nothing above the occasional hum. Kuro appreciates it when he visits, being so used to the chatter of his noisy classroom and having the energetic Tetora for an apprentice. He's not even an official member of the club, but it's hard not to feel like it when all he really has to do is fit in with respectful silence and an agile needle; and fit in he does, simply sliding into a chair once every few weeks and getting to work, be it for his unit or as a simple stress relief.

Today, it's just him and another club member.

For this particular piece that he has been working since the moment he arrived, he can feel eyes following his needlework in a similar fashion to the way Tetora observes him outside a spar. He's quick to identify the onlooker, who flinches in realization he's been spotted.

"Ah…! I'm sorry, please carry on--" Tsumugi tells him, a nervous laugh carrying his next words, "I couldn't help but stare after finally realizing what kind of fabric you're working with..."

Kuro only blinks back at him, unfazed.

"That's okay, it’s natural you’d be interested. It's not really your regular piece of clothing." 

None of Akatsuki's ever is, and his classmate nods along, as if reading his thoughts.

"So I've noticed! it's a very delicate pattern... I'm surprised by it."

Though Kuro could shrug the comments off, he recognizes his own handiwork and appreciates the praise. He smirks at Tsumugi's observation, though his eyes nor fingers never really leave his work.

"It's kind of a pain to get used to, but it's worth it once you get to look at the costumes during a live, you know?"

"Yes, I know the feeling! I mean--" Tsumugi notices his small outburst, and steadies himself with another laugh, softening his voice, "--not to be conceited, of course. My work is still  _ leagues _ from yours and very amateurish, right? Switch's color palette is very simple, as are our unit costumes, and it’s actually my very first time working as a designer and seamstress, so--"

Kuro finally stares up, and though that alone makes Tsumugi's words halt, he speaks. He's not sure if Tsumugi's aware of how self-pitying he sounds when he speaks like that, but he's quick to show he doesn't like it.

"Don't belittle your clothes like that. The real focus in your outfits is in the jewels, right?"

"Huh?"

Kuro's not one for easy praise, but if it'll get him to make his classmate understand he's having none of this attitude, he might as well show it.

"Then it's okay for them to be simple, if that's the gimmick you're going for. It's practical enough for all the moving around you guys do, different enough in the little details for each member, and the room for opportunity in future outfits is really wide. It's a clever design, even if I’m not a fan of the colors."

For a moment, it seems Tsumugi's expecting him to go on, eyes slightly wider than usual. Like he's so used to hearing the 'but' in his praises, or like he's trying to figure out what he really means with the compliments. Kuro gives him none of that, opting to go back to his design. It is then that the other boy's posture relaxes a little, eyes fondly falling back to his own work. 

 "...Yes, I'm aware. Thank you."


	8. Hokuto/Sora

Hokuto thinks he's off the hook when practice is over. 

Little does he know, his day doesn't exactly end once he sees the rest of Trickstar off the school gates, cooly retreating back to the school buildings to retrieve a missing notebook from the classroom. He's quick to realize home is a long way from happening when, on his way back to the front, he hears a cheerful voice call out for him from somewhere in the courtyard. 

He's even quicker to be glad he told everyone else to go ahead when he finds the source of it, looking down on him from the tallest branch of a tree.

"Haha~♪ You finally figured out my location, senpai!"

It takes no time at all to fully recognize someone as unique as this particular underclassman. 

"Um...Harukawa, was it?"

"Hehe~ Yep! It's a really pretty sunset, isn't it?"

He squints.

"Is that the reason you're up there?"

"Haha..." His next laugh is just as happy as the rest he's made, though the slightest bit conscious, "Pretty much! Except...getting off would be a little dangerous right now with how empty the school is getting no matter how athletic Sora is~ Will you kindly give a hand out, senpai?"

Sora's grinning like he's proud of his impulsiveness, and Hokuto finds himself wondering why Subaru couldn't have been the one to stay behind; or anyone else, really. Makoto and Mao are way better at handling younger students, right?

Whatever upper power decided he’s good at dealing with strange people must be having a good laugh at the moment. 

Sighing, he walks towards the trunk of the tree, right below the smiling boy.

"Hold on, I think Sagami-sensei might still be around. Can you wait up there until I see?"

Instead of answering, Sora stares down, unblinking and curious. It’s unsettling enough for Hokuto to find himself speaking up again.

“Uh...Harukawa?”

"Are you strong, senpai?"

"Huh--?"

There's barely a chance for Hokuto to blink back and much less reply when the boy simply jumps off the branch; all he can do on mere instinct is to extend his arms, feeling his blood run cold at the moment he thinks he's going to get hurt. Once the thud passes, though, he finds himself groaning; face up-pressed to the ground and pained in the back of his head, relieved but annoyed to hear Sora laughing in his usual sing-song tone and to see he's made quite the cushion for his fall instead of being able to properly catching him. 

"Haha!! Might've underestimated your strength-"

"Ow--What was that--? please get off!"

The blonde just rolls until he's in the same position as Hokuto, back to the grass. Though in contrast to his grumpy expression, the boy is smiling up at the sky in a careless fashion. 

"Sorry, sorry... jumping just seemed like the quicker and better idea!"

A huff.

"When is something like that ever the better idea?"

"When you can see you're with a very kind person, of course!"

Appalled by the confidence in that answer, Hokuto glances at him. Sora glances back, seeming like he's thinking it over now. He offers a knowing smile with his explanation.

"Ah, because--it's your colors, senpai."

"...My colors?"

Though he seems a little held back by the fact that Hokuto's not familiar with the subject, Sora's nod is firm.

"Yep, they're gentle! Even now, when you were kinda angry? 'Cuz you were actually relieved, see?"

There's not a lot anyone can say to that--much less Hokuto, who barely has any idea what they're really talking about. All he understands is he's right about that last detail, that the grass is comfortable enough to be a little happy in his current position, and the thought makes him breathe a little easier. His lips curl up.

"...Okay, I guess I am."

"Hihi~ Sora knows."

Speaking of colors, that sunset Sora talked about looms over them still, and Hokuto has to admit he's right about that too. 

It’s just as pretty as he said it is.


	9. Tomoya/Hajime

Faint as it is, Tomoya can recognize the sound of a voice as soon as he hears it from the distance.

There's no hesitance or wonder as to who it belongs to, but there's questions to everything else about the situation; Why here and now? Time in Yumenosaki for the day is long done, and the school building isn't even in sight. The streets are a lonely and unfitting place for such a pretty melody. 

Tomoya follows without stopping to think about it, like it's calling out to him, and he speaks up almost immediately after reaching the source.The only thing he knows not to do is to interrupt until the song is over, allowing himself a moment to stop and enjoy it.

"Hajime?" 

Kind eyes that were shut just a few seconds ago open for him, and the boy isn't as startled as he'd be had anyone else found him like this. It's like he recognizes Tomoya at heart, enough that he can't react anyway but gently around him, and he shows it with a soft smile.

"Tomoya-kun...ah, this is an unusual way to meet."

Obviously. But it only makes it all the more endearing that Hajime only thinks it’s weird until he’s sung the entirety of the tune by himself, and Tomoya’s smile is just as soft in return.

"I could say the same... that was such a nice song as always, but what are you doing out here in the open?"

Hajime's smile is framed by the little strands of hair that bounce when he tilts his head, dainty and gentle. Were he not so used to it, Tomoya would probably blush.

"I stayed out late in school to help Kyryuu-senpai with costumes, so I'm just on my way home~"

"And the song? I hadn't heard it before."

A shrug and a quiet laugh.

"I'm in a very good mood, I guess."

If anyone else says it, it's sarcasm. If Hajime says it, however, it's the most believable thing in the world, and just about enough to get Tomoya in a good mood as well. He's grinning big in understanding now, infected by the calm and goodness that just seems to surround Hajime's every word, and he extends his hand without a doubt.

"Can I walk you the rest of the way back so I can hear from the start?"

Hand in his, Hajime accepts without missing a beat. He teaches Tomoya the words on the way home, never letting go.


	10. Nazuna/Yuzuru

Nazuna truly has the eyes of a rabbit, but that's both where comparisons start and end.

Truth be told, Yuzuru thinks he's dealing with someone to the likeness of his young master-- small and so very pretty, but vulnerable when push comes to shove.

Instead, he's surprised by the way the blonde actually oozes the fierceness and passion of a predator, always fighting so hard to prove himself. At the very same time, incredibly enough, he can always remain showing off the reliable and cute image he's grown so famous for, managing to stay meek and harmless. It's admirable.

It is to be noted that Yuzuru is something of the other side of the coin, however, and contrary to Nazuna, he happens to be  _ very _ aware of it. It's the reason he can be where he is, after all- he has to be both the charmer and the one to pull the punches. Strong but agile, firm but kind. It's not an easy job, but it's been a living for long enough that he can manage. 

And as people work, he must give himself breaks from time to time. If there's someone he can show his true self to, it's someone so alike himself, right?

It makes perfect sense, all things considered. Not that Nazuna has any chance of knowing this when he's getting such sudden visits from one suspiciously friendly upperclassman every once in a while, though; all he can really do as he's unwillingly lured into his advances is to hesitate once he starts catching on, trying but failing to resist the calls every time they happen. 

Yuzuru is both very lovely and very imposing, and Nazuna can't help but wonder how he's never noticed before. 


	11. Eichi/Makoto

There's something beautiful about how deeply broken Yuuki Makoto is.

Eichi  _ knows _ broken. He's fractured in a lot of ways himself, after all, and he's taken his sweet time to break others, both knowingly and not. He's an unwilling expert, happy to accept his responsibilities and titles before they can wear him down any more than other things do. There's nobody else in the whole world who can tell better than him.

The most interesting part about Makoto's brokenness, he thinks, it's how subtle it is. People like Shu carry it around for the world to see and do a poor job of hiding it. People like Subaru get better to live past it. People like Leo just live with it, plain and simple. And then there's wonderful little people like Makoto, who seem to carry and live and suffer with it all at once, only for those who pay enough mind. Like Eichi.

Regardless of everything, though, it's not like the emperor sees only the irreversible behind the ugly plastic lenses the boy so desperately hides behind. There's more there, something scared but kind and deserving. A desire to try, a desire to be. Potential. A cry for help. A need to live.

A list of things he deeply understands, of course. Better than anyone else, dare he think.

It's intriguing. It starts with his unit and it ends with himself, so endlessly interesting and unique. He makes sure to pay him special mind the next time they share a stage together, and he makes sure to let him know he'll be expecting great things from now on.

No matter the answer, everything following can only be a step forward.


End file.
